


Home

by ectocooler, kronut



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronut/pseuds/kronut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Ricstar kisses to fill in the blanks in canon, and one we saw on-panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

1.

It happens a week after Rictor comes back.

It’s not the way he dreamed it would be, and it doesn’t match up to how he imagined it. He spent his entire two months away with his head swimming with thoughts about romcom-grade kiss scenes, about seeing each other from opposite ends of an empty room and locking eyes and falling into each other’s arms and kissing until the world melts away behind them. That’s not how it happens. They shake hands and hug and the room might be empty apart from him and ‘Star but he knows the mirror beside them is a window, and Cable and Domino -- if not the entire team -- must be behind it. He holds back, and he waits.

They’re out on a stakeout as part of one of the most boring missions Rictor has ever been involved with. Usually he’s paired with Jimmy for these kinds of gigs, but he managed to talk Cable into letting him bring ‘Star instead. It was worryingly easy, and it makes him wonder exactly how obvious ‘Star’s feelings were to the rest of the team while he was away. They haven’t talked about it yet. Maybe he’ll bring it up, after they deal with whatever it is that’s happening between them. This tense, immediate, urgent thing. The word is on his lips, but it’s not words that he needs them for.

They’re parked at the side of a desert highway, half in and half out of the shade of a pillar of rock, one of multitudes. They stretch out towards the horizon as far as Rictor can see; he knows Jimmy and Terry must be parked about five miles ahead past all those twists of road and scrubby trees and -- _mesas_ , he thinks, that’s what they’re called. Or were they buttes? He’s been learning. He feels like he should know. There’s a joke there somewhere to be made about him focusing on other kinds of _buttes_ entirely, but it’s tacky and a little bit humiliating and he doesn’t even think it.

For the past ten minutes he’s been reaching across from his side to ‘Star’s, resting his hand on the edge of the passenger seat, not touching ‘Star’s thigh but close. The thing about ‘Star -- _this_ ‘Star, ‘Star post-nightclub and post-absence and post-whatever-changed-while-Rictor-was-away -- is that he doesn’t seem to just allow Ric to get close to him, he seems to actually enjoy it. He’s relaxed; his shoulders aren’t tense and his jaw isn’t set and sometimes he even laughs. It doesn’t _mean_ anything, though. Ric still has this nagging feeling that he’s been imagining all of this, that he’s deluded himself through wishful thinking into seeing reactions in ‘Star that might not be there at all. Are they or aren’t they? Rictor doesn’t know. All he can do is keep getting closer, leaning in and shuffling sideways and closing the gap between then by fractions.

"Is something the matter?" 'Star glances at him, staring for a long moment before his eyes drop down to Ric's hand lingering on the seat right next to him. It makes him blush, something that is very new and very strange. He's not sure when he started feeling this way. He's not sure when he started _feeling_ at all but it's something that he can't deny is happening. 

'Star thinks he can trace it back to the first time he can recall Rictor being upset with him. The incident with the television, when all he used to do was flick through the channels constantly. That, as Ric had told him so very tersely, is not how you watch television. The feeling in his chest after that had both confused and upset him, a tightness he both couldn't place or get rid of. He had approached Cable who had promptly told him that Rictor was upset with him and he should apologize. After that, things had gotten better but also worse. The feeling didn't stop with the tightness in his chest, it just went on to become… other things. Other things that after the trip to the nightclub Ric was helping him suss out. Other things that only intensified when Ric left for Mexico. 

'Star is still trying to figure a lot of those other things out. But what he does know, and the television has all but confirmed it, is that he is in love with Rictor. And his hand is very close to his leg. 

“No, man. It’s nothing.” Ric mentally kicks himself for saying that. He hates being dishonest with ‘Star, even if it’s just small things -- white lies -- but since he got back he’s been doing it a lot. He doesn’t get it. Things used to be so much easier between them, even despite the fact that Julio’s had a crush on ‘Star for months. So it isn’t his attitude that’s changed but ‘Star’s. It was so much safer to answer him truthfully when his questions were still about handshakes and public transport and reading clocks and _why do you drink that if it makes you sick in the morning?_ Now it seems like every time he asks something it gets an inch more personal, closer to this thing Ric’s been holding near to his heart, and Ric knows it won’t be long until that bridge is crossed entirely.

The other thing he’s noticed is that ‘Star is a great deal less naive, and about a million times harder to fool. He suspects he’s always had it in him, always been way more perceptive and attuned to people than everyone else gives him credit for, but where he had suspicions before now he’s certain. Either ‘Star is onto him and he _knows_ what Ric’s been up to, or he’ll figure it out as soon as Ric tries to cover it up. So maybe, Rictor thinks, it would be better if he were to just man the hell up and say it.

“Nothing’s wrong, dude, I just --” he breaks off. ‘Star is staring intensely at him, in that almost-creepy unblinking way of his. Thing is, Ric knows he’s learnt not to do that to people anymore. He’s just pulling it on Ric to let him know he’s onto him if he says anything that sounds off. _Fuckin’ jerk._ Ric fights back the fond smile that threatens to take over his lips even though he’s nervous, and then he swallows hard and continues. 

“Uh. I guess I just… wanted to sit a little closer to you. Y’know, since I’ve been away and all, and I missed bein’ around you, and…” He hasn’t made any attempt to move his hand away, but then again, neither has ‘Star. He bites his lip. What he said wasn’t exactly false but it’s nowhere near close to what he wanted to say. He can’t just come out with it but he’s not going to leave it unsaid either, not after he’s come so far already. Not when he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand to keep it a secret before he just… pounces. Would he do that? He probably wouldn’t have the guts, but he’s definitely thought about it before. “Y’know,” he says, with a sly glance up at ‘Star. “Just… social stuff.”

"Just social stuff." 'Star says back in his best imitation of Ric but still in his formal way of speaking. He can't quite shake it even if he's been on earth for a while now and has been exposed to a great many things that should influence him. 'Star wonders if it's stuck that way. 

He shuffles closer, the center console making it difficult to get as close as he wants to. "I have missed you quite a lot, Julio." And he told him as much, though maybe not everything that has been on his mind. Everything that crept up after Rictor had left. Everything that’s gone unsaid after things had settled down. After he felt whole again. 

Merging with Benjamin Russell had made many things clear, but none clearer than how he feels about Ric. The love that's been swirling inside of him for months but with no way out. It's about time he release it, even if it means taking a risk that Ric may not return his feelings. 'Star rests his hand on Rictor's, sighing pleasantly at just the feeling. "And I have missed many of the things we used to do together as well." He hesitates just a moment after that, blinking. "I have thought about many other things that I might like to do with you." 

Rictor’s heart skips a beat. Maybe it skips three. His mouth is suddenly very dry, and ‘Star’s hand is warm on top of his own and softer than he would’ve expected. A lot of things about him are.

“Other things?” he asks, hating the way his voice almost breaks on the first syllable. ‘Star’s voice never does that. ‘Star’s voice is calm and deliberate and smooth, deep enough that it feels like it might reverberate through Ric’s bones (it doesn’t, because nothing does, but the sentiment remains); it’s nothing like Rictor’s at all. They’re so different, and yet Ric doesn’t think he’s felt such a strong sense of kinship with anyone else in… forever. He’s desperately worried that he might lose that, that if he makes a move he’ll scare ‘Star off and whatever they’ve built up will be broken if this fails, but it’s too late to back down now. ‘Star’s eyes are still on him, watching intently. “What kind of other things?”

'Star thinks about it for only a second or so before he squeezes Ric's hand and a small smile creeps into his face. "Things we cannot do inside of this car. If we exit it, perhaps I can show you." Show. Not tell. It's important for him to do this. 'Star knows that at times he's not good with words, in fact he can be downright terrible with them but he's always known what to do when it comes to his actions speaking for him. He takes a moment to try and read Ric's expression before he realizes that if they take the time to leave the car that whatever has built up between them right now will most likely be lost. 'Star will not allow that. 

"I think I may be able to make do in this vehicle however." It's cramped enough for him already but that doesn't stop him from glancing at Ric one more time before he's leaning over, gloved hands cupping the smaller man’s face before he's crushing their lips together. It's warm and rough and 'Star just stays there for a moment without moving. 

Rictor may have been expecting the kiss -- that brief, electric moment of eye contact between them before ‘Star’s lips met his told him everything he needed to know -- but he wasn’t prepared for how it would feel, and he doesn’t know how he ever could have been. This is what people must mean when they talk about things that make their hearts soar. He feels weightless, so light that if ‘Star wasn’t holding onto him he’d swear there wasn’t anything left to him at all. He gasps against ‘Star’s mouth, and parts his lips as he does it, and _then_ ‘Star moves, mirroring him rougher and more desperate than Ric expected. 

It’s messy, and ‘Star’s lips might be soft but his teeth are less so. If Ric knew what he was doing, he might be able to guide him, but he’s almost as green at this as ‘Star is. It doesn’t matter. This is perfect. His hands find ‘Star’s elbows and then slide up to his shoulders and then he’s touching his hair, threading his fingers through cascades of impossibly soft curls. Their noses are pressed together and he doesn’t know how to turn his head to fix that so he can hardly breathe, but he’ll keep this up as long as he can. Right now, he never wants to have to move away.

 

2.

"Relax." 'Star says it to Ric as they lay splayed out together on the bed, running his hands up Julio's sides, their cocks brushing against one another and just a thin sheet separating them. He might have been the one to say relax but he couldn't be further from that himself, wired and electric feeling with his lips inches from Ric’s. 

The kiss in the car might have been their first but it certainly hasn't been their last in the following weeks. 'Star steals kisses whenever he can; in the shower block, on the couch while watching television and most dangerously while waiting for Cable to meet with them and assign a mission. Now though, now that they have the time and they are touching under the sheets, he's going to make this one count. 

"I want to show you how much I love you," 'Star whispers. It's the first time he's said that word in relation to how he feels about someone else. There is no other word to describe what he feels for Ric, nothing else quite makes sense even if love is a new concept to him.

Rictor has been practicing staring at ‘Star the way ‘Star stares at him, with that same intense and impenetrable gaze that would make anyone apart from the two of them uncomfortable. He has it down to an art and he’s using it right now. “Y’know,” he says slowly, and his voice is just as hard to decipher as his expression, “that’s a pretty serious thing to say, ‘Star.” He nudges ‘Star back by his shoulder, and lifts himself up, swinging one leg over to the opposite side of ‘Star’s and coming to rest on his thighs the way he would if they were sparring and ‘Star had just been pinned. Rictor knows he only gets to do that because ‘Star lets him, just like he’s letting him now, and probably for much the same reason. 

He isn’t relaxed but he’s more confident than he thought he’d be, dizzy with nerves but glowing with love. It scares him but he knows this is where he’s meant to be; this is where he’s safe, no matter how much he embarrasses himself or how terrible they’re both inevitably going to be at this. Ric knows the logistics, but there’s only so much you can learn from lurking on online forums and awkwardly flicking through magazines. He guesses this is something they’re going to have to figure out together, and even though he hates not having all the answers he thinks he’s alright with it. He looks down at ‘Star, and his resolve is weakened. There’s only so long you can scary-glare at the guy you love for before you just have to crack, and smile, and shake your head. He doesn’t look away, though. 

“Did you pick up that line from a movie or something?”

'Star's expression softens a little but he frowns just a bit. "No." This time his tone sounds like he's pouting just a bit, it's maybe because he is and Ric is the only one he will let hear it. "It was just something that came to me. Because it is how I feel." Though he cannot blame Rictor for assuming, considering the television is his main source for how humans act and express themselves -- or it was, before Ric took over that responsibility. Whether he knew he did or not, remains to be seen. 

"It is the only word that I know that would express such a thing." 'Star moves his hands up, running through all that long hair of Ric's. "Though even the word does not fully express what I wish it would." There may be something in Cadre that might, but Rictor is only just starting to learn the language. "So if that word is inadequate, I need to show you how I feel." And there is no better way than this. The tension in the air is something akin to what he feels in battle, but softer somehow and still more electric. It's exhilarating. All of the things they could do now and will do later, what their relationship might grow into... It makes 'Star smile. "I do hope that is alright." He shifts just a little, moving his hips very deliberately so his cock brushes against Ric's ass.

"I," Ric swallows, and sneaks a backward glance, "don't think you're in danger of being inadequate, dude. In any area." Suddenly he's blushing like mad and his heart seems to have risen to his throat, pounding so hard he's almost worried it might be trying to escape. Did he lose the chance to tell 'Star he loves him too? He couldn't have. There's always later. They'll always have time. 

'Star's hands in his hair are cautious and careful and reverent, and he can only imagine how those hands might feel elsewhere. His mind conjures up images of warm touches to his thighs and gentle fingers slick and teasing him open. Recent fantasies, but practiced ones; all the things he thinks about when he does this for himself. He was kind of terrible at that, at least initially. On the first night he tried it he was too nervous to even get a finger in; the second he did but he wasn't sure if it was worth the trouble, and on the third everything somehow suddenly clicked. That was the worst. He knows the resulting tremor was bad enough that it woke up 'Star (who came to Ric's bedroom, thankfully after he'd had a chance to clean up), and he's got a horrible suspicion that it might have stirred the others as well. At least nobody's said anything. 

He leans forward very slowly, sinking down until he's propping himself up on his elbows, face less than an inch from 'Star's and back arched slightly. "So are you gonna tell me more about that? Showing me?"

"Perhaps I could show you instead? Unless you'd like me to --" 'Star searches for the words and pulls something out, this time from something that he'd seen on the television. "Talk dirty to you." It sounds strange, but 'Star rolls with it. "I can tell you how hard I’d -- _do you_ if you'd like." He furrows his brow after that. When 'Star watched the program he got these phrases from he was unsure about the context and he didn't even see anyone doing the aforementioned dirty talking. He's not sure he'd even know how. But this is certainly an opportunity and he'd do anything for Rictor, even sound utterly ridiculous if that's what he wanted. His hands are still in Ric's hair and he brings them forward before pressing them into his scalp to rub his head. 'Star whimpers a bit when Ric shifts and his cock brushes against the curve of his ass. 

Ric makes a noise in the back of his throat, a sort of high, strangled laugh. “Um,” he says, cheeks flushing furiously red, “maybe you should just show me. Dude, I don’t even know if you could -- um -- _do me hard._ I mean, I’m kinda… nervous.” He offers an apologetic smile. “Not that it wasn’t totally hot to hear you saying that.” It was. Very. He moves in close again, feeling warm tingles of pleasure roll down his spine when ‘Star keeps touching his hair. 

He didn’t think it would be like this; his entire body seems a million times more sensitive than normal, and even the most innocent touches seem to turn him on as much as the dirtiest ones. How do people deal with this? How is _he_ supposed to deal with this? He can’t imagine standing up to this for much longer without just losing it, and they haven’t even properly started yet. Or maybe it’s just ‘Star. Maybe this is all way more intense than it would be with someone who isn’t an alien and isn’t super hot and isn’t his best friend. If that’s the case then he’ll keep putting up a valiant effort, because there’s no way he can imagine wanting this with anyone else. He kisses ‘Star’s neck and ‘Star whimpers, and it’s all the encouragement Ric needs to keep kissing him there, trailing hot from his jawline to his collarbone. “What you’re doing already is good, man. Like, better than good.” Going slow and being gentle and talking about it. Maybe one day they’ll be better at this and they won’t have to, but for now… “Keep it up.”

"Good." 'Star murmurs as he feels Ric's breath warm against his neck. His hands finally fall away from his hair, grabbing his shoulders instead. "It is okay to be nervous." He swallows hard. What he's about to admit makes his heart beat faster in his chest. "I am nervous as well." And he feels like he shouldn't be. He feels like he should be good at this, but -- he's worried that he won't be. 

"If that is not --" 'Star stumbles on his words again and he buries his face in the crux of Ric's neck and shoulder. "I want this to be good for you." He finally settles on those words, expressing that one feeling amongst so many others that are simmering beneath the surface. "Perfect, actually." Human first times are supposed to be -- is _magical_ the word? It might fit. And what is he going to do if it's not? Is that okay? 

"Guide me through it?" 'Star kisses up Ric's neck and then his tongue darts out, feeling the smaller man’s pulse thrum beneath skin. "Tell me how I feel when I push inside of you." He takes a deep breath. "Give me instructions." 

Ric’s breath catches in his throat. “‘Star,” he murmurs, tilting his head and trying not to squirm in delight when ‘Star’s lips press against his neck. “It’s us, dude.” This might be new, but it’s still _them._ This is just the logical conclusion to everything they’ve shared; every experience they’ve had together has been leading to this, to them coming together (awkwardly and with red cheeks and embarrassed laughter and mistakes, but only the kind they can fix together) like this with nothing else left to divide them. “It’s gonna be perfect no matter what. Even if you totally fuck up.” Though he can’t imagine ‘Star doing so. If anyone’s likely to fuck up, it’s him. Embarrassing, but he knows ‘Star’s not going to judge him for it. “I dunno if I’m gonna be any better at this than you are. I told you, remember? I haven’t done this before. I can tell you how it feels, but I’m kinda still -- still mapping it out myself, y’know?” 

Something to discover together, something new to share just between the two of them. 'Star doesn't know if there is anything that sounds better than that. Just the two of them, figuring this out and coming together, perfect or imperfect as it may be. "Let me see you properly then." 'Star pulls away and slicks two fingers with spit before running them down the curve of Ric's ass and finally capturing his lips. 

This kiss is different and it seems like the air around them crackles with something static when their lips finally meet. This is a kiss filled with a promise, one that speaks of everything that 'Star has set his mind to do tonight. Everything he can't express to Ric in words but knows he can show him with his body. This kiss is perfect. 

 

3.

The next time they have time off from missions and duties (Cable calls it shore leave, but it seems inaccurate since they're not even on a ship) they skip the nightclubs and go to the cinema instead. It's 'Star's idea, but Rictor picks the movie ( _Apollo 13_ instead of _Seven_ ) and buys the tickets and the popcorn. They sit in the back row, and even 'Star understands the implications of that.

_Apollo 13_ stresses Rictor out. He ends up literally on the edge of his seat, inching forward and curling in on himself until 'Star slips an arm around his shoulders and guides him back. It's pretty ridiculous. He's been to space, and even that didn't make him as anxious as he is right now. He hides it, and reaches for a handful of popcorn to distract himself with. 'Star, apparently, had the same idea. His hands are a little popcorny, but warm and still welcome.

'Star knows that this isn't what space is like, it's not even remotely close, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the movie. It's quite the opposite actually. Rictor however doesn't seem to have the grounding in the theater that he has and even if the movie does make his stomach do flips he's doesn't seem to be invested in it as much as Ric is. 'Star's arms lingers around his shoulders and he leaves it there for the warmth but also for the way that it makes Ric feel a bit closer to him. 

"May I have a sip of our beverage?" Cherry coke, 'Star thinks to himself and he's asking because the drink ended up on the other side of Ric and the popcorn beside him. He squeezes Rictor's hand, still sitting in the popcorn before he finally thinks to grab that handful he was reaching for earlier. 'Star wants to hold his hand as well but he knows that earth custom dictates that if you'd like to kiss someone at the movies that you have to put your arm around them first. He's accomplished step one. 

"Here," Ric whispers, passing him the cup. He ends up holding it to his lips as he drinks from the straw, since 'Star has one hand full of popcorn and the other arm around Ric's shoulders. "Y'know," he says, taking the cup away and tucking it back into the holder on the armrest, "I'm pretty spooked, dude. Think I might even be shaking a little." He gives 'Star a sly smile and shakes his hair back. He's had it cut recently, so the effect is lessened, but 'Star seems charmed nonetheless. Rictor inwardly preens. _Double bluff,_ he thinks, with a secretive smile. He's totally got 'Star fooled into thinking he's just pretending to be scared, instead of really scared but pretending not to be but _actually_ pretending to -- _never mind._

"Gawd, y'know, it's just... all that space stuff, man. It's so dangerous. But..." he moves in closer, nudging 'Star's thigh with his own before swinging his legs over 'Star's lap. He's gotten more confident, and it's never shown more than it is right now. "Maybe if I had someone to protect me," he breathes, trailing his fingers up slowly from 'Star's chest to his chin and then tilting his head to face him. "Maybe someone with... experience in that area. Know anyone who fits the bill?"

"I think that I might." 'Star resists the urge to moan just a little as his chin is touched, mouth hanging open just slightly and he doesn't even notice it. He relinquishes his grip on the popcorn, taking his hand from the container and sliding it along his jeans because he's going to need it at some point in time. "Would you like to tell me what kind of protecting that you require? I want to be able to make sure that I can do everything that is needed of me." And he does mean that even if he's teasing now and starting to completely ignore the movie in favor of watching Ric and being reeled in by his charms. 

“Hm,” Ric hums thoughtfully, as though he hasn’t already figured out exactly what he wants to ask for. “Maybe if you…” he pauses, picking up the popcorn and placing it carefully on the seat beside his own, “... let me sit on your lap, and held me in those strong arms of yours…” _If you blush in the dark and nobody sees you, are you really blushing?_ Rictor thinks not. “I’d definitely feel much safer.” Or at least he’d be distracted. This seems like a lot of effort to go through just to get kissed, but maybe -- though he’s loathe to admit it -- it’s almost fun on its own.

“ _Sshh._ ” The person sitting in front of them turns around, head silhouetted against the light of the movie screen. “Some of us are trying to watch.”

Ric cringes, and offers them an apologetic wave as they turn back around. He glances over at ‘Star in embarrassment just as the screen lights up and ‘Star’s features are illuminated in the soft, bluish glow. He’s looking right at him.

'Star would have said something to that person in front of them any other time, but right now he's focused on Ric and Ric alone. Honestly, that is more often the case than not. Save for during the occasional episode of _Melrose Place._ Rictor seems to know when to leave him to his own devices, however, but that’s certainly not now. 

'Star doesn't say anything as he pulls Ric close, leaning forward now because the popcorn is out of the way and kissing his boyfriend on the nose before trailing soft kisses down his cheek and finally ending up right where he intended. Rictor tastes like cherry soda, lips soft and mouth sweet with it, and it makes him moan when he pushes his tongue in. He's being bold in a public place, and he knows that showing affection like this is taboo on earth but 'Star doesn't care if he breaks this rule. He doesn't care at all. 

The person in front of them turns around to say something else about the rustling but quickly swallows his words and turns back front facing. Movie theater makeouts aren't outdated after all, it seems. 

4.

They never get to share a proper apartment in Mexico, but they do spend almost a month in a rented motel room. It’s oppressively hot during the day and freezing at night and the carpet is so worn in some places that Ric swears he can see the floor through it. Their bed is something between a single and a double, and most nights he ends up sprawled over ‘Star or ‘Star ends up sprawled over him, a tangle of knees and elbows and quiet snores. It is, Rictor thinks, maybe the best almost-month of his life.

Back at Camp Verde (and Murderworld, and everywhere else they’ve stayed with company) he’d never been able to talk ‘Star into drinking with him. He’s not sure what’s changed, but if he had to pin it on something he’d guess it might be the fact that they’re alone now. Tonight it’s just the two of them, sitting out on opposite sides of their tiny balcony, legs awkwardly intertwined in the space available. 

'Star is smelling the shot of tequila he's about to ingest. It’s his fourth, and it seems to have not affected him yet in the slightest. "This does smell quite foul." He wrinkles his nose a bit before downing the shot anyway, making the same face he made at the three others, something halfway between disgusted and somewhat amused. "I think I am starting to feel tingly though." His healing factor is working against them here and 'Star could probably keep drinking all night at a regular pace and never get drunk. It's why they are doing shots in rather rapid succession in the first place. 

The moon is out tonight and 'Star finds himself slumping down a little in his chair as the alcohol catches up to him. "What is that phrase people use, Julio? Drink you under the furniture? Because I think that is what I might be doing right now." 

Rictor frowns. "I think what you're doin' right now is cheating." His accent is much stronger when he's relaxed, and he's more relaxed now than he remembers being in months. He feels almost fluid, like he could've been poured into this cramped position and moulded to fit in all the spaces left around 'Star. "Maybe you should be doing two for every one of mine," he suggests, but he's mostly kidding. 

He likes 'Star like this, just a little looser and a lot more thoughtful, with that barely-there smile on his lips. If 'Star stays this way while Ric gets trashed then so be it; he knows he's safe here. "Another one?" He sets about pouring them with remarkably steady hands without waiting for an answer. "Bottoms up, dude."

Now that is a turn of phrase that 'Star certainly understands and he downs the next shot of tequila as if he was drinking water. He takes a deep breath out and sets the shot glass back on the table. ‘Star feels that one, feels like the liquid moves from his stomach and pumps through the rest of him with every hammer beat of his heart. 

“Mmm. Maybe you are just trying to take advantage of me. Get me intoxicated and then --” He doesn’t finish his sentence, he just waggles his eyebrows at Ric instead, something he picked up from the man himself. Hopefully it gets across what he’s meaning to imply. “And if you’d like to challenge me to a drinking contest, I will gladly best you.” 

“I don’t need to get you drunk to take advantage of you,” Ric points out, with a low chuckle. He leans back in his chair and throws back the shot, closing his eyes as the alcohol burns down his throat. He likes that. It’s a comforting sort of pain; a strong hand gripping him tight around the wrist or the feeling of his bare knees making contact with the bare earth. It grounds him and it makes him feel safe. He guesses it might not be the only thing. “Are you sure it’s not you who’s trying to get me drunk? I mean, you’re the one with the healing factor. What are you planning, _corazon?”_

"Are you attempting to state that I may not have noble intentions?" 'Star says with a sleepy half smile playing on his lips, alcohol finally doing its job and getting one step ahead of his healing factor. "Because that would imply that you think me not entirely honorable." He licks his lips, hand finding Ric's arm and patting it gently before he squeezes it. 'Star squints for a moment before he poses his next thought as a question.

"Does making love feel different when one is intoxicated?" Is it better? Is that why humans drink to excess at times and then _hook up_? He and Rictor have never done this, or at least he has never had a drink in Ric’s company and the last time he was offered something he turned it down simply because of what might be unforeseen consequences. 

Rictor shakes his head. “I think you’re noble,” he assures him, turning his arm in ‘Star’s grip and tracing a line from his elbow to his wrist before taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. “And -- kinda,” he explains in answer to the second question, with a slight frown. “I think most people do it ‘cause it makes them less nervous. Lowers the inhibitions, and everything. I dunno whether everyone else’s intentions are as noble as yours, though.” He doesn’t really know how different it might feel; he’s never slept with ‘Star on more than a couple of drinks and that doesn’t count. 

“I guess it’s gonna be like everything else,” he muses. “I don’t have the experience to answer that, so we’ll have to figure it out together.” His smile is slow, but his eyes seem to sparkle.

"Well we have no need to be nervous." And it's true, they are practiced and there is almost nothing else that 'Star knows better than Ric's body. Where to glide fingertips and press kisses, exactly how to crook his fingers in the perfect spot inside of him. How he shivers when he runs his hands down his thighs. He's mapped it all out. Memorized everything. They have come so far from where they once were and it's with that thought that 'Star pours them both another shot and downs it before patting his lap. "So come here, Julio. Let me tell you all about my noble intentions." That slow smile turns into a smirk. 

Ric downs the shot and sets the glass carefully under his chair before he stands. He navigates the tangle of their legs and finds his way to 'Star's lap, sitting with his knees spread and his back against 'Star's chest. He leans his head back to rest on 'Star's shoulder, close enough to press a messy kiss to his jaw, and murmurs, "Are you gonna be noble right here, 'Star? On the balcony?" In his current, decidedly tipsy state, it doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. The weather is unusually pleasant, comfortably warm with a breeze that comes through to tug at his hair and cool the moisture on his lips after he drinks, and he's more comfortable in 'Star's lap than he was on his own chair. 

"It had crossed my mind." 'Star whispers out, not being cautious or slow or any type of subtle when he moves his hands across Ric's thighs and grabs his crotch, humming at the feeling of his lover half hard for him already. "Unless you had other ideas that you'd like to share with me." 

'Star traces the outline of Ric's cock through his jeans before he moves his hands back up and with no real effort at all grabs Rictor to twist him around so they are facing. His vision is a little blurry when he blinks but he knows what he's doing. Drunk or not. "This way is better," he states. "So I can see your handsome face." 

“Flirterer,” Rictor accuses, shifting his legs to get comfortable and rolling his hips forward against ‘Star’s. “Is that a word? ‘Cause that’s what you are.” As if Ric himself isn’t just as bad. He moves to slip his arms around ‘Star’s shoulders and gets distracted by his hair instead, running his fingers through the strawberry blond waves of it. “All this sun has done great things for you, _amigo._ Have you looked at yourself lately? You’re almost as handsome as me.” 

"Almost?" 'Star smirks again. "I should take that as the best compliment then, considering how handsome you are." And it's true. So much exposure to the sun has enhanced everything about Julio, it seems. From the tone of his skin to the thickness of his accent -- it's all combined to make him somehow even more attractive. "You like this, then?" 'Star reaches up to stoke his minimal goatee that's taken months to grow in. 

The corner of Ric’s mouth quirks up. “I love it,” he says, kissing ‘Star’s fingers and then his chin, just beside the goatee. “Totally hot. Looks much better on you than it did on Adam X. Remember him?” He snorts, and shakes his head. “Man, he was an asshole.” Rictor isn’t still jealous. Not even remotely. He kisses along ‘Star’s jawline, finding everything apart from his chin to be smooth and hairless. If he’s honest, he kinda digs getting beard burn from ‘Star’s new… _thing_ … but he’s glad it’s not as bad as what he inflicts on ‘Star with his own stubble. He’s not sure how ‘Star puts up with it. 

"I do remember, but I prefer not to think about anyone other than you while we're like this." 'Star isn't sure how he feels about it, but if Ric likes it then he will perhaps be more fond of it after this. The only real reason that he grew it was just to see if he could. He runs his hands up Ric's back and pulls him back just slightly so he can look at him. His vision is hazy and he feels rather -- bubbly? Is that the correct word? 

"Kiss me." 'Star asks, even if he doesn't need to. 

Ric has every intention of starting out slow, touching soft and teasing ‘Star’s lips with his tongue, but once their mouths meet something just snaps. He parts his lips with a moan and kisses him hungrily, cupping his face with both hands to hold him close. ‘Star’s hands find his hips and Ric moves when he grips him, surging forward to press himself against ‘Star from chest to hips. It’s strange, he thinks, how you can live practically in somebody’s pocket for so long and still need to be closer to them -- or maybe it’s just different with him and ‘Star. If that’s the case, then he hopes they’ll always be different. He thinks he could stay like this forever.

5.

Purple. Everything is coated in purple, like someone poured a bucket of paint over everything. ‘Star’s mind feels like static, brain coated in a thick and impenetrable fog. He can’t shake it, can’t get rid of it. He’s locked in his own mind. There is the echo of a voice and then silence, body aching slightly and he can tell he’s hit the ground. He should have never left Earth, he should have never left Rictor or his friends -- but especially Rictor. If he sees him again, if he ever makes it back to Earth he will make it a point to tell him, to _show him_ just how much he means to him. 

He feels himself get back on his feet and suddenly there is a electric surge pulsing through him, something powerful enough to shake off the thing that’s trapped him in his mind. _Cortex,_ he thinks and it echoes, finally finding himself back in control and staring straight ahead. ‘Star doesn’t expect what he sees next. _Rictor --_

Rictor forgets all about the flaring pain in his shoulder and the thrum of danger in his veins as his heart skips a beat for an entirely different reason. He barely registers Guido warning him to stand back, and when he calls out in reply his own words sound distant. 

“Shatterstar! You okay?” He doesn’t do it consciously, but his tone is gentle and comforting. He hasn’t spoken to anyone like this in years, but he falls back into it naturally for ‘Star.

“Rictor?” ‘Star looks more frightened than Ric ever remembers seeing him, and it breaks Ric’s heart a little. What happened to him? Where has he been, and who had control of him, and -- when did he cut his hair?

“Yeah,” Ric reaches out to him though they’re several feet apart, taking a slow step towards him as though he’s a spooked animal and Ric is trying to convince him that he doesn’t mean any harm. “It’s me, dude. It’s okay. Whatever happened, it’s going to be fine. No worries.” It may not be, but he’s never had trouble being an optimist when it comes to ‘Star. Rictor hasn’t been okay for months, but now, with ‘Star back and okay and almost close enough to touch he’s starting to feel as though there’s hope for the both of them after all.

'Star just stares. Ric's words register to him but he still can't quite believe what he's seeing. Rictor is here, right in front of him and he's close enough to touch. He's spent a long time figuring out what he do in just this moment but never under these circumstances. He's always thought they would come together in a different way, see each other from across the room for the first time in years and rush into each other's arms. Those particular thoughts might have been inspired by romantic comedies, but it was always a very real scenario for 'Star. It was something that he promised himself he would do, sweep Ric off his feet and let him know exactly how much he had missed him. 

It's not a lost opportunity. Not yet at least. 

'Star surges forward like he's about to spear an enemy, arms wrapping around Ric's shoulders as they fall to the ground in a tangle. His lips are eager as he finds Julio's, like there’s a magnet attracting them. Out of all the times they have kissed this is the fiercest that 'Star has ever grabbed and held onto him. He needs to confirm that he's real and most importantly that he's not going anywhere. 

If the impact hadn’t already knocked the wind out of Ric’s lungs, then the kiss would’ve taken his breath away. ‘Star’s lips are hot and forceful and familiar, and all Ric can do is cling to him and kiss him back and try to catch his breath. He knows his lips are bruised, but it’s nothing worse than the cuts on his shoulder or the ache in his heart that he didn’t even realize was there until he saw ‘Star again. Kissing him feels like coming up for air after a whole year spent underwater. He needed it so badly he barely even dared to dream of it, and now that he has ‘Star with him for real he can hardly believe his own senses.

_You’re home,_ he thinks, smiling against ‘Star’s lips and feeling ‘Star smile in return. _We both are._


End file.
